Dream Come True
by Fiction Queen
Summary: A Draco/Hermione fic. A muggle girl appears in Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione decided to help her get back to the real world.Please read/review!! Chapter 11 up!
1. Escape

CHAPTER ONE: BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!  
  
I wish I could disappear from here!  
  
I'm totally bored and my teacher is rambling on like crazy while no ones even listening to her. This has got to be the most appallingly boring lesson of MATHS I have ever had! I'd rather duel Draco Malfoy then sit here. On a second thought, duelling anyone would be amazing. Wow, how I wish I could go to Hogwarts. I know its a bit lame, coz it's not real, but I really sometimes wish I could get away from all this and just relax infront of a nice cozy fireplace in the Gryffindor common room in the afternoons.  
  
*I get an idea* I know, I have the perfect escape plan. No, I'm not going to apparate to Hogwarts. :| Hogwarts doesn't exist; it's in a book. But I wish it were real. *Sighs Dreamily*. You see, since I'm sitting up the back of the class, my wobbly teacher won't even know that I'd be reading my preciousssssssss! My beloved Harry Potter book that is. *Smirk* Perfect! *I reach for the book and start* "CHAPTER ONE The Riddle House"  
  
'All the villagers in the town of Little Haggleton............'  
  
I suddenly feel extremely dizzy and confused. I don't exactly know what's happening to me but I feel as though i'm whizzing through space, Travelling somewhere....  
  
*PLONK* I land hard against my backside. *I shake my head* "Phew that was some daydream" I look up, around and scream. "AGH!" 'Where am I, where's my Maths Classroom?" As I'm watching I take in the damp walls covered with red and gold wallpaper, I see a lit fireplace in the centre of the room. "This can't be happening, it looks exactly a Gryffindor dormitory, wicked!" Suddenly a windy noise startles me. Then a black shape appears out of the window. I grab onto the rug next to me as the black figure approaches me......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 


	2. Where Am I?

" Hedwig" I say. The great snowy owl lands on my lap, to drop off my Harry Potter book for some reason, and then flies back off. "Thanks" I whisper, still confused. I glance at down at my lap and suddenly realize that I'm wearing robes! "OMG!" Being a H.P Freak like I am, I straight away check out the house emblem on my robes. "Gryffindor"! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ahh I'm so excited! Here I am, sitting in the middle of a Gryffindor dormitory thinking about what just happened and how I got here, when suddenly the door to my right starts to open and in walks... Draco Malfoy. He's not looking at where he's going but instead he's looking behind himself and it sound like he's talking to someone. "Hermione we can't go in here, you know this is a Gryffindor dorm. If someone finds me, well... us in her, you know how it goes, we'll be killed, or worse... Another voice interrupts "I know I know Draco, EXPELLED! "But no one will find us, since I'll magically lock this door *Points her finger at it and whispers something secretly* so no one can come in, not even Ron; ... Especially not Ron*Pauses Awkwardly*... or Harry for that matter." At this point they've stopped in the doorway and are deeply in conversation about something they're planning to do in this room. I'm not quite sure what because I can't hear them properly. " 'Mione, we'll be seen, I'll tell you now, I can just sense it, someone knows that we're up here" Draco tells Hermione in a stern but gentle voice.  
  
"Draco, I can assure you we'll be safe in here, now let me through, I need to make some adjustments to this room, how about a nice fireplace, and a candle lit dinner out on the balcony." "What balcony Hermione?" Draco asks. "Oh that balcony Draco" and they both turn to look at the window where a lovely stone balcony has appeared, when they spot me! A look of uttermost terror on their faces. "Who are you, what have you heard?" Hermione exclaims in her high-pitched voice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Introductions

I sit frozen for a second, knowing absolutely nothing to say. I mean, this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy here. HELLO??  
  
"Um...well, I'm Kate Moonshadow and I'm not exactly sure how I got here, but I've been here enough to know that you're planning on doing something in this room. But I don't mean to threaten you or anything. I promise I won't tell anyone...BUT only if you'll help me, I seriously don't know how I got here."  
  
Hermione sensing the seriousness in my voice relaxes and comes over to me. She sits down next to me and says, "What do you mean you don't know how you got here?"  
  
"Are you a first year, are you lost, no...*Hermione thinks for a second*... no you definitely don't look like a first year, how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 15, so..." I manage. "Well, that obviously means you're a fifth year like me, but I don't know you, do you recognize her Draco?" *Draco eyes me suspiciously* "No 'Mione, haven't seen her before". "I know you haven't, its because I just appeared her a couple of minutes ago." I tell them. "You know how to apparate? WOW! I'm only learning, can you show me how to do it?" Hermione seems stunned and extremely impressed. But as much as I want to play along I know that I shouldn't be here at all. "No Hermione, you don't understand, I was just..." "You know my name? How? Who are you?" Hermione interrupts. "No you don't understand, just listen; I live in Australia, I'm a pure born muggle, and I was just sitting in math class secretly reading my Harry Potter book, when *poof*!" I tell them both. "How do you know Harry? And what do you mean by a Harry Potter book? I just don't get it". Hermione seems lost. "For once Hermione, you don't get something" Draco smirks. Hermione gives him a look that plainly states 'Shut up'.  
  
"Well,..." I continue. "As I said I am a muggle. And in the muggle world there is a very famous author that has written a series of stories relating to Harry Potter and all his adventures here in Hogwarts. So in the muggle world you Hermione, you Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are all fictional characters, created by a British author. These books are extremely popular all around the world, and have been translated into more than 50 languages."  
  
"So you're saying, while we are living our real lives here at Hogwarts, children in the muggle world know all about us and lives and think that we're not real, just made us characters in books? " Draco asks very interested. "Precisely" I answer. "J K Rowling, the author, has written 5 books in the Harry Potter series, "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the 'Chamber of Secrets', "The Prisoner of Azkaban', The 'Goblet of Fire', and a new book that's not even out yet, called "The Order Of The Phoenix". "So you mean this J K Rowling woman knows all about us and can predict our future? *I nod* "Wow, this is absolutely amazing, don't you think Draco?" Hermione turns to looks at him. "Draco?" Hermione says sternly. "DRACO??"  
  
"Oh, sorry... I guess I just kinda fell into a daydream there, yeah I really wasn't expecting to find out this much when I came up here with you Hermione". Draco smirks.  
  
"Oh very funny Draco, do you understand how serious this is? People of all ages in different countries can see into our personal lives, and read about us whenever they please. Do you understand the seriousness of all this?" Hermione instructs him in a very teacher like way.  
  
"Yeah, I do see. Hey, what was your name? ...Kate, yeah do you happen to have a copy of one of these so called "Harry Potter" books, and why does it always have to be about Potter anyway, it's not as if he gets enough attention already." Draco grumbles on.  
  
"Actually I just happened to be on the first chapters of the Goblet Of Fire when I appeared here. Here, have a look." *And I hand him the book that was lying on my lap.*  
  
"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, eh? This should be interesting, I want to see just how this woman captured my unique personality." Draco laughs.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I'm sure she's captured every last bit of it; and what exactly were you two coming up here for?" I ask raising my eyebrows.  
  
*Both Draco and Hermione go a deep shade of pink* "Seriously Kate, it's not what you think. We were...um... just supposed to be doing some late night studying for Divination." Hermione mumbles. *Draco nods in agreement.  
  
This should be interesting, very interesting. "I just need to find a way back." I tell them. "Well, we'll make it our duty to help you". Hermione tells me, smiling. "Yeah,we will" Draco agrees. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Questions

I thanked them both awkwardly. Having realized that I'd ruined their personal plans for the evening, I turned to them both and said, "Look I'm sorry that I interrupted your plans, and I'm extremely thankful that you've agreed to help me, but um. could you give me some advice on how to get to. well. um. I actually don't know where to go or what to do now." Hermione gives Draco a meaningful look, and he seems to understand, and nods his head thoughtfully at me. "It was nice to meet you Kate, see you in class tomorrow. I presume you'll be staying?" He cocks his head to the side, meaning for me to reply.  
  
"Oh, yes.I guess so, until we can find a way for me to get back, it was nice meeting you too Draco, I mean .Malfoy, *I seem confused* oh what should I call you?"  
  
" You can call me Draco. Malfoy, if you're angry at me, like everyone else seems to do." He turns to look at Hermione, and smirks in his usual way; yet he seems like a totally different person. "Bye, see you tomorrow.Draco." I say. "Bye!" Malfoy replies.  
  
Hermione seems impatient. "Um.come on Kate, I'll .um.*Looks at Draco in a funny way*, I'll show you to a dorm, actually you can sleep in my one. Parvati and Lavendar aren't staying for the holidays." And she begins to walk towards the door, then turns her head to me and says " Coming?" But I know she's not looking at me, she's looking at Draco. As Hermione walks on I turn my head back to look at Draco; he sees me and nods. "Strange" I think. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I follow Hermione for a couple of doors down the corridor from where I appeared. We turned into a door to our right. A sign on the door announced "Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown". This was all very fascinating to me because they had never shown the girls dormitories in all the Harry Potter movies.  
  
We entered the room and I saw a medium sized room covered with the same red and gold wallpaper as the other room. Yet this room felt...well almost homely, I guess. There were 3 beds, each with a different bedspread and a single bedside table each with a gas lap on top. There was one wardrobe in the room, but it was divided onto three sections. One for every girl I presumed.  
  
Hermione looked at me and then realized that she was still holding my book. "You don't mind if I borrow this for a few days, do you? She asked me. "Well, you make it seem like I'm going to be here a long time. But sure you're welcome to read it". I tell her. She smiles and turns towards the door. "Make yourself at home, there are pyjamas in the wardrobe. You can borrow my clothes, you look about my size. My section is the one nearest to my bed. The one on the right. (She points to a bed covered with an orange bedspread with a big fancy 'H' on it). Yes I presume you'll be here a while, this is a tricky one, I think I'll need this book to help me. Meanwhile you can put on some Pj's and just get used to the surroundings. Just don't go into the common room. People will become suspicious, since no ones seen you before. Well...(She fidgeted), I have to go, I've gotta have...um...A word with Draco. Goodnight Kate." "Thank you, goodnight" I say back.  
  
Hermione walks out the door without further hesitation and leaves me standing in the cozy dormitory stunned and confused. "I'm living my dream of being at Hogwarts, and It's everything I imagined it to be".  
  
After finding a cute pair of Pj's I hop into a bed in the centre of the room, and calmly drift off to sleep. 


	5. What Did You Think You Were Doing?

Chapter 5 WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?  
"How dare you flirt with her Draco? Right infront of me? I couldn't stand it!!" Hermione screamed at a panic stricken Draco. "What on Earth are you talking about 'Mione?" -"It was deadly obvious that you were flirting with her Draco, you know it's not that hard to tell! You were fully being all kind and sincere to her."  
  
"Well how do you expect me to act Hermione? The girl just dropped out of the ceiling, she must be scared out of her wits!" Draco was practically beaming at this point. His rage was very visible.  
  
"Well, I can understand why she'd be scared, but I made sure she was okay in my dorm before I left. But how could you flirt with her right infront of me?" Hermione yelled raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Hermione I was NOT flirting with her, I would never do something like that to you. I'm not a horrible boyfriend am I? I would never go behind your back, let alone flirt with someone right infront of you. What kind of person do you think I am?" He screamed.  
  
"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry. I guess I was just really jealous". Hermione begged Draco for forgiveness.  
  
"That's ok 'Mione, I'm sure you didn't mean it." Draco replied. His voice now down to a barely hearable whisper.  
  
*Knock, Knock* Both Hermione and Draco froze, and turned towards the door. They straightened themselves out, and checked that they looked ok. Draco gave Hermione the thumbs up. She smiled and called out. "Alohamora!". The door suddenly burst open to reveal a scared and tired Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway in her pyjamas.  
  
"Hermione I heard yelling and I came to see what the prob." She stopped mid sentence when she spotted Draco standing next to her best friend. Draco looked interested at the young Weasleys shock. "What Weasley? You weren't expecting me here? Why I doubt very much Granger here would be screaming like that to her self now would she?" Draco mockingly asked Ginny, and gave a smirk.  
  
"Look I have to go" Draco announced to the utter surprise of Hermione. He gave her a sympathetic look then with the words "I'll see you later Granger, Weasley!" he left the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Thankyou very much for reviewing! I just want to thank AmazingBouncingFerretLove and Shadowwolf2371, you were my very first reviewers, and I just felt VERY inspired to write more. THANKYOU! Im writing the next chapter in a few minutes. See ya! *Kate* 


	6. Excuse Me Hermione

Chapter 6- Excuse Me Hermione  
  
Hermione stood in the room and watched with beedy eyes as Ginny gave way for Draco to pass through the door. She was scared. You see there was a small problem.No one knew about Hermione and Draco being together, and Hermione was scared at what the usually questioning Ginny was going to ask her.  
  
To everyone, Draco and Hermione were just Head Boy and Girl, who had to share a dorm. In everyone's eyes they despised eachother but were able to work together when it came to school. No one suspected any hint of romance in them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny had watched Malfoy pass, and turned her head, facing Hermione. She took a step towards her. "'Mione, are you okay? What did he do to you?" She asked inquiringly. "He didn't do anything Gin. We just got into a heated argument about the assignment Professor Dumbledore gave us on Ancient Latin Wizards. He wanted to do Fumbleknot and I wanted to do Alchemas. And....I just guess we have very different opinions. Thats all." Hermione smiled weakly, she knew deep inside she haden't wanted Draco to leave but she smiled because the excuse she had given Ginny was so believable.  
  
"Are you sure 'Mione, is that all it was?'' Said Ginny, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'd tell me if something happened, wouldn't you. No matter who it was. Malfoy or..or even Ron. He can be stupid somtimes. Very stupid." Ginny added, smiling.  
  
"No Ginny, nothing else happened at all, tonights' been a quiet night, except for when Drac...I mean Malfoy came and ruined things.......Suddenly Hermione remembered Kate. "Look Ginny I'm really tired, and I've screamed so much this afternoon that I feel like a Quidditch commentator. I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione hugged Ginny and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"Hmmm, Strange" Ginny said aloud. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ There you go, the next chapter. Things start to get complicated. I'm not sure if I'll start the next chapter today. But definately tommorow. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll accept all thoughts. If you want to flame, be nice! I LOVE Reviews!! Thankyou! *kate* 


	7. Memories

CHAPTER 7- Why does she love him? A/N: Thankyou soooooo much everyone that reviewed.I'd really like to menion you all, AsiAnGurLTjUh ,Kirstills, Jims, Shadowwolf, and Amazaing Bouncing Ferret. Aslo thanks Chrissy and Fel. You're both cool, and i bet your stories will both rock. I promise to like them both equally. ;). even you 'Rogue Reviewer'. Even though your comment wasn't exactly nice...It didn't put me off writing. I'm in the process of thinking up a cool twist for this story. So if you have any ideas please tell me. And I LOVE reviews! Please do me a real favour and do your bit in helping me write more. Unless you've ever been reviewed you can't possibly imagine how good it make you feel. *Ahhh...* Yeah, I'd love constructive criticism, this would help me write better. And therefore make the story more enjoyable for YOU!! So what are you waiting for? READ/REVIEW! *Kate*. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ As Hermione left the room, she sighed deeply. "That was close. No one can ever know, ever know." - "No one can never know what 'Mione?" Asked a voice that frightened Hermione nearly to death. Her heart started to race as she wondered who had asked that question. Slowly... she turned around, and came face to face with a familiar blonde haired face, that she had learnt to love. "Oh Draco, you scared me. Thank god it's only you. For a second I thought it was Ginny".  
  
Draco nodded understandingly and smiled. It was a different smile from the one Hermione had gotten used to since they met the first time in the "Hogwarts Express", that was when she saw him as her enemy. Hermione had hated Draco for 6 years. She hated everything about him. His cold eyes, his insults, his put downs, and especially his evil SMIRK.  
  
But since, the 'incident' last year, all these things didn't matter to her anyomore. She loved his Silver eyes. His insults were still annyoing, but this time round they were more playful than hurtful. And his smirk..........oh it just made her melt. There was no doubt about it. Hermione had 'Changed' Draco. He was never the same old wanker that called her 'Mudblood' in the corridors, that dissed her friends everytime he saw them. Of course now that he was Head Boy, he had to behave himself. But sometimes infront of Potter and Weasley, Draco just let it all out.  
  
He called them names, he insulted their families and their abilities. He had made Hermione cry one time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Hermione just stood, staring at Draco, longing to remember the incident that changed everything......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: OMG! I'm so sorry, my chapters are so short! But at least they don't drag on and on and on............. Hehehehehehe! Ok, I have a plan now. The next chapter is how Hermione remembers 'the incident'. What do you think it could be? See ya later. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And constructive critisism please! I'm not gonna stop. I'm gonna write the next chapter now, before I forget it. Then I'll go watch the Grammy's.  
  
Cya! *Kate* 


	8. Remembering

CHAPTER 8- REMEMBERING  
  
*( Astericks mean she's remembering. Like kind of a dream).* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking down the 2nd floor corridor deeply in conversation. They happened to have just come of a double period of Potions with the Ravenclaws, and were discussing how different Snape was when Malfoy want around . "Yeah, Malfoy doesn't need to even suck up to Snape, its like...the're related or something". Ron laughed. "Mmmm...I could just imagine Snape cornering Malfoy in one of the dungeons and asking to have a private talk with him. When Malfoy comes along and sits down, Snape tells him! "Malfoy...I am your father". Harry was telling Ron and Hermione very vividly and with extra expressions added for that extra *Umph*. "Great one Harry, that's an original line." Ron patted Harry on the back.  
  
Harry smiled, "Actually Ron, its a line from a muggle movie. I just substituated the words." Hermione laughed and they all continued happily giggling down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, Malfoys' a little dickhead isn't he?" Ron implied to Harry rhetorically. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ "Excuse me Idiot Weasle? I'm a what?" Malfoy had just come around the corner so quickly he skidded right into Hermione. "Watch it you filthy Mudblood, Don't touch me!" Malfoy spat at a frightened Hermione. "No you watch it Malfoy. Ron is right! You're such a dickhead! I hate you, and I hate the way you always put me and my friends down. Why do you always have to feel so superior? I HATE YOU!!" With those words Hermione ran! She ran as fast as her skinny legs would take her. She was sobbing loudly, and she screamed once more, " I HATE YOU MALFOY, AND I ALWAYS WILL!". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ She ran into the common room in hysterical crying. She screamed at everyone "Stop loking at me, Oh, I hate you all". As her dormitory door flew open she grabbed the wand from her pocket and shouted "Exite Finatale"! And the door locked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ The next thing Hermione remembered was waking up. She didn't open her eyes for a long time. Till she fully went through the events that had happened shortly before. She slowly opened her eyes. What she saw infront of her nearly ripped her heart out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ AN: Hi people! I hope you understood that. Yeah... I just wanted to explain 'the incident' in detail It's not over yet. There's still more to explain. Oh, you'll see!  
  
*Kate* Please Review! 


	9. You!

CHAPTER 9- You! (It's still in astericks. Hermione is still remembering).  
  
*"What the F*#k are you doing here Malfoy? How the bloody hell did you come in? I locked the d..... Hermione's words were suddenly ended with a cold hand being placed on her mouth; not allowing her to make a noise. The ice cold hand belonged to non other than Malfoy.  
  
"Now listen Granger. I....I just, Oh god, how do I say this?" He let his hand go, off her mouth. "Excuse me Malfoy, but what RIGHT do you have to be in my room? Get out you pervert! Get out or I'll scream". Hermione was shocked and scared.How could Malfoy have found a way around her powerful locking spell and gotten into the 'Girl's Gryffindor Dormitory'?  
  
"I am NOT going anywhere.... without you Granger" Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered slowy but sternly. Hermione sat up straight away and edged closer to the back of her bed, towards the wall. Malfoy saw her doing so and started to come closer as she got further and further away from him. "Look...I just came here to tell you that...I didn't mean the things I said to you today. I didn't mean ANY of the bad things I have ever said to you..I just wanted to say im sorry........." And with those words Malfoy ran towards the shocked girl infront of him and plunged his mouth right onto her strawberry glossed lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am". Then he ran...and Hermione sat in the warm room in utter awe. Trying to make sense of what had just happened. She licked her lips. Hmm...nice she thought. "Excuse me Herimione what do you mean Hmmm...nice? That was Draco Malfoy, your utter enemy. But " Her consience kicked in. But he kissed you and said he was sorry. Does that make it okay? Now it was her heart speaking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....Hmm......Well, how was that? Is it too fluffy for you? Don't read the rest. But this IS a Draco/Hermione fan fic actually, so yeah. It's supposed to be fluffy. Yeah, enjoy. And sorry my chapters are soooo short.  
  
*Kate* 


	10. Mesmerised

**CHAPTER 10- **

****

****

"_Hermione..." _Draco bopped up and down on his toes then onto his heels impatiently. 

"_Hermione are you okay?" _Draco was asking the girl infront of him, a hint of panic in his voice.

But she just stood there.

Mesmerised... 

Her eyes were open but she was staring fixatedly at something far away with a very dreamy-dazed expression on her face.

"_Mione, what's wrong_?" Draco fell impatient.  Checking around, he leant down and kissed her right on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

****

Hermione awoke from her trance, screaming "Draco, what does this all mean....how.....why....come back!!!" 

Draco took her head into his hands and whispered. "_Mione what's wrong? I was so worried, you were in a trance and you wouldn't wake up"._

He took her into his strong arms and hugged her close to him. Smelling her soft, sweet shampooed hair.

"_Please never scare me like that. What were you thinking about. You said my name_." He asked her, pulling her back from him and staring into her dreamy amber eyes.

"_Draco, I'm so sorry. I was remembering the first time you apologized to me _(she lifted her head to reach his eyes_)....when I realized how I felt about you. _

_'I love you Draco_!"  And then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She didn't even THINK twice about showing her affections in these public halls. She didn't need to...she loved him.

" _I love you too_!! And he just as passionately returned the favour by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back.

****

They stood in the hall for a few minutes. Just standing in each other's arms. They didn't need anything else but each other. 

All their problems were wiped from their minds, and they had not a care in the world when they were together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly footsteps sounded loudly. Echoing through the shadowy Hogwarts Halls, they could hear that someone was coming towards them. The footsteps were getting closer and closer.

Draco pulled away first. He suddenly seemed alert. He looked into Hermione's eyes, then down at his watch.

"_Fuck_!" he mumbled. He needed to get out of here, now.

"_I love you Hermione, I've gotta go_". He planted a kiss on her lips and disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hmmmmmmm...there you go! I've been putting this chapter off for a while, till I could get a story happening here. Well the romance is in bloom. But trust me this isn't FULL BLOOM yet! Hehe. *_ahem*. **Hey, do you know why Draco 'needed to go?'**_

Hmm…think about that. You'll see in later chapters. I'm getting a plan forming in my mind.

*Luv Kate*

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**I'LL LOVE YOU FOR IT!!**

**PLEASE, IT MAKES MY DAY!!**


	11. And He Disappeared!

**AN:**_ Thankyou to everyone that reviewed!!  Thankyou __CatEye360, your review was very well phrased. ;) I found you through another fanfic I was reading one day. It was a Draco/Hermione. So I figured you might like to read mine. Thanks and please read on. Oh and Review!!! :P_

_THANKYOU!!_

PS: This chapter is much longer than my past ones. But there are things I HAVE to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 11- **

****

Hermione loved it when Draco disappeared. It was wonderful to know '_now'_, how he did it.

 She was the smartest girl in her year, last year. Yet it still used to puzzle her. The way he just happened to be around every corner when her Harry and Ron were walking along the Hogwarts corridors. The way he jumped out and scared them every time they turned into a new corridor.

She had only found out last year. While they were sharing a very ***ahem*** moment, Draco revealed his secret to her.

She was shocked at first, but then it all made sense. 

**He knew how to apparate.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_~'~'~'~'~Flashback~'~'~'~_**__

Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap, listening intently to everything he said. They had been up in the Astronomy Tower for an hour now. Sharing their thoughts and views on everything. It was amazing, how similar they both were. 

They were the two smartest in their year, and they had just, an hour ago been told that they would be next years Head Boy and Girl.

Hermione was ecstatic! She knew very well that she would be head Girl, but it still took her by huge surprise when she walked into Dumbledore's office to find Draco standing against a tall oak bookcase smiling. He was smiling! No, not an evil smile, but a happy-content smile. Straight away Hermione had known it was good news.

"_Hermione, look there's something I have to tell you_." Draco started speaking.

"_Yes Draco?"_ Hermione returned her attention on the now fidgeting young man infront of her.

"_It's ok, I'll understand_," She added, sensing the tone of his voice".

****

"_Hermione. Ok..Well, I haven't been entirely honest with you these past couple of months.._." Draco was saying.

Hermione tried to think positive. Horrible thoughts were already running through her head. 

Draco kissing Pansy in the dungeons.

But she dismissed the thought as nervousness.

"_Go on Draco, I'm sure It'll be fine_". She told him reassuringly.

He nodded and continued.

"_You see when I was 13. Lucius decided it was time. Time for me to prove myself worthy. To the Dark Lord_."

- "_No Draco, you didn't! NO_!" Hermione screamed with all her might.

" _'Mione listen! He beat me until I was unconscious, and then took me to a dark forest. Somewhere out of town. I wasn't sure what was happening until I got there."_

Hermione got up and started to back out of the room.

Draco stood and caught her before she could get away.

"_Listen Hermione this is very important for you to hear_." He said to her, holding her in his arms.

Hermione saw the warmness in Draco's eyes and went back to the windowsill and sat down next to him.

"_I fought him. Voldemort, I fought until I couldn't stand anymore. There was no WAY I was getting the Dark Mark. _

_You see, I had been fearing the night ever since Lucius mentioned, it would be happening. _

_I knew there was no way I could win. So I decided to do something about it._

_Each night before bed. I would go into my room and practise apparation. I had found a book on it in one of father's many bookcases of dark magic._

_I practised each and every single night. I knew this was the only way I could save myself from Voldemort. I just simply wasn't strong enough for a killing curse. But I thought I could at least learn to apparate._

_But my hope had let me down...all those nights I tried to learn how to do it. I just couldn't...."_

Hermione took Draco's hand, and closed it in hers. She was feeling his pain.

"_Go on Draco...I'm ready to hear it_". She whispered and looked into his silver eyes.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

_A/N: OMG!! That was long!! It's not over yet though._

_I'm gonna continue their 'Flashback Conversation' in the next chappie!_

_Yeah, sorry there are soooo many Flashbacks. But I just had to explain how Draco knows how to apparate. _

_It'll come in handy to know as the story progresses._

_*Hint Hint* 'Ahem'._

_Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!_

_Thankyou!_

_*Kate*_****

****

****


	12. And She Awakes Finally

CHAPTER 12-

**AN:**_ I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but its because I've has soooooo many project and assignments for school! I'm home from school early today so I told my self. "Kate, you have spare time. WRITE". (And also one of my friends has been hassling me to write the next chapter; you know who you are Neenee). _

_So yeah here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_OH AND PLEEEEEASEEEEEE REVIEW!!_

_PS: Draco is OOC in this fic, because he's changed! I believe it can happen in the real books as well! Only with Hermione's help of course!___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

_CHAPTER 12-_

Draco saw the fear in her eyes. She was scared to hear what happened next.

"Alright, I'll say it! I was on my knees as Voldemort hit me with the cruciatus curse. Dozens of death eaters, including my own father, were closing in around me. Preparing to scar me for life with the dark mark.

I sat there praying I would survive, and desperately trying to figure a way out of it all. 

Then suddenly I figured it out! The trigger for apparation. 

I had needed to apparate so seriously that something inside of me triggered, it just jump started. And before I could realize what was happening, I'd landed hard on my backside in my Slytherin dorm."

Hermione, who was listening intensively to Draco's every word, jumped up at the revelation.

"You did it! So you actually apparated? I knew you wouldn't go through with it!" She was blissful!

"It was you Hermione **('AN: The cloud of fluff makes it's grand entrance')** You _changed_ me! All your 'goodness' rubbed of on me and I was determined not to follow the same path as father."

They sat for hours into the night together in the Tower. Not only until morning did they wake up and realize what time it was.

~~~~~~~~~**End Of Flashback**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Hermione returned back to reality, only to realize that she was still standing alone in the deserted corridor.

Only moments had passed since Draco had disaparated.

It was all coming to her, there was someone walking distantly towards her. She could hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

Hermione panicked. 

She didn't know why, she just started to get nervous vibes flowing through her body.

She looked herself up and down. Accepting the fact that she looked like a respectable Head girl, not a teenager who had just been kissing a Slytherin bad-boy, she started down the corridor.

"Ms Granger!" A high-pitched voice called on Hermione to stop.

"Professor Mc..McGonnagal!" Hermione replied; stunned.

-"Ms Granger, do you know what time it is right now?"

"Yes professor, I know very well, but I AM head girl. I have the right to walk these corridors at night. I try to do my duties well. I was just heading off to bed anyway. I had a long walk around the castle, no trouble tonight." Hermione answered the Transfiguration Professor's rhetorical question.

"Very well, off you go". Professor McGonagall told the girl and nodded her head in the left direction, meaning for Hermione to be off on her way.

"Goodnight" Hermione waved back as she disappeared down the Gryffindor corridor and turned the knob to her dorm.

By the time she looked back towards the Professor. She was gone.

Hermione chuckled quite proudly to herself, "She's not the only one in this school who can apparate".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hermione twisted the knob, the door unlocked itself and Hermione suddenly realized the forgotten company she had.

"_Kate_".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N**_: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…that didn't take very long to write. Once I get going I really let it all flow._

_Thanks for reading, and I really should kinda kick off this story next chapter._

_Coz you know how its been "Flashbacks" and remembering? Well that's enough of that!_

_The next chappie will be a real plot forming. (Hopefully anyway)._

_I can even ring up the cloud of fluff to make another appearance if you'd like._

***Chuckles***

_Anyway, see you l8er!_

_It's getting late._

PLEASE REVIIIEEEW!! J 

__

**Kate_,_**

K8~ 


	13. Authors Note!

AN: I'm thinking of not writing this story anymore because well..i feel that its not going anywhere. But don't worry. I've already started the 2nd chapter of a new story.  
  
It's a Draco/Hermione and it's a Romance/Humour! It'll be up soon! Please read it when it comes up. And REVIEW!! 


End file.
